


i can't forget my english love affair

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU - Alternative Universe, M/M, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does his heart beat faster when he is with Louis? Why does he feel all happy and chirpy around him? Why does he feel connected to Louis in a way? His heart drops as he reaches his conclusion. He, Harry Styles, has fallen for Louis Tomlinson, a man who lives in a completely different continent and who he hooked up with twice. His heart drops further when he realises that Louis will probably never love him back.</p><p>~~OR~~<br/>louis is an american actor. harry is a british indie singer. louis is shit at dealing with his feelings</p><p>Title from:- English Love Affair by 5SOS</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't forget my english love affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is without a doubt the longest one-shot I have written. I have been listening to the 5SOS album non stop and I just had to write a fic based around the song English Love Affair. Go listen to the song and see if you can spot any references. This fic taken me a week to write and proof read it. Any mistakes are all mine and I hope you like it :)

Louis Tomlinson is an American multi-award winning actor. Born and raised in South Detroit before hitting it big time on a TV show. He's well known and recognized around the world. His most famous films include _The Throne's Victim_  and _Suburban Hell_ which he received 4 AMAs for. He is in London for the premiere of his new movie with Brad Pitt entitled _The Devil's Tail._

Now, Louis was _notorious_ in the papers for going to bars, flirting and occasionally bringing someone, 10 times out of 10 it is a guy, home to his bed to fuck. He needed someway to expel his sexual frustration without wanking his hand raw. So tonight is no different.

He pulls up to the club entitled _Love, Lust and Sweat_ and walks through the door with a flash of his ID card. He makes his way to the bar and orders a cocktail. He can't get too wasted because he has to be presentable for the cameras at the movie. He just wants a pleasant buzz to keep him going. The bartender hands him his red drink with a flirtatious wink. Louis takes a sip and can taste some fruit. Possibly raspberry or pomegranate but either way, there is still alcohol in it. He drinks it down before ordering another one, a pale green one with a piece of starfruit on the rim.  
"Little fruity drinks? I thought you would take stronger." A deep voice drawls out from a person walking towards him.  
"Harry Styles. What are you doing in a place like this?" Louis scoffs, putting his half finished drink down. He least expected Harry Styles, indie-rock superstar to be here at a gay bar after the media portrays him as a 'innocent sweet heart'.  
"Just after a good time. What about you Mr Tomlinson?" Harry asks, sipping a drink on his own. The smell of rum wafting from the Brit.  
"Don't call me Mr Tomlinson. You'll make me feel old. You however, aren't you too young to be here?" Louis replies.  
"I turned 20 last Monday. This club is for 20 and overs." Harry shrugs back. Louis rolls his eyes at the statement.  
"So you are no longer a baby. Welcome to the club of never ending ageing men." Louis sarcastically remarks, grabbing his drink and taking a sip. Louis can feel something with this guy, not love. Louis Tomlinson doesn't believe such made-up bullshit like love. It is more like a connection. A friendly connection that will change if, when, he gets him in his sheets.  
"Thank you Louis. Would you like to come and dance with me?" Harry questions, his pale, almost white, face illuminated by the strobing lights of the dance club. Louis can feel a strong, big hand on his lower back which he can only assume that is belongs to Harry.  
"Sure. What's the harm in some dancing?" Louis shrugs, putting his cup on the wooden bench. Harry smiles and guides him into the middle of the dance floor. A rustle of whisper-yelling erupt in the crowd. Most of them sounding like _**Holy shit, is that Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles dancing together?!?**_. Louis can't help the lewd smirk that creeps onto his face. He isn't an attention whore but he does like a bit of attention on him. Harry pulls him in closer so his crotch is pressed flush against Louis' bum. Louis lets out a little groan that he can hope that Harry didn't hear. Their slight height difference makes Louis feel second best.  
"You better know that even though you are taller than me doesn't mean you have an advantage on me." Louis tells him.  
"Bossy. I like it." Harry replies, hands gripping Louis' curvaceous waist. Louis leans back and presses his bum onto Harry's clothed cock, slowly grinding. Harry only reacts to press harder into Louis' firm ass. They stay there for a few songs, the heavy bass reverberating off them as they grind like the majority of drunken idiots around them. They can feel eyes on them. Mostly glued to their lower regions, especially Louis' round bum. Louis smirks, he knows that most men like his bum. People assume he is the bottom because of it but Louis hasn't bottomed since high school. He likes being in control and telling people what to do. It seems like Harry is one to comply so is most definitely going to take advantage of it.  
"Loosen your grip on my hips. I wanna try something." Louis commands and Harry follows immediately. His hands drop and hang by his side. Louis smiles as he begins to circle his hips, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. He doesn't care that there are people watching a famous actor and famous singer grinding it up in the middle of the club. They are probably too drunk to even recognise his face. It feels so good, so dirty and so hot. Harry watches Louis with amazement. He is so in his element. Shamelessly grinding into him and he can't help himself. He presses harder into Louis. He can feel himself getting hard from the delicious friction. Louis straightens up and Harry pouts. Louis turns around and goes to his tip toes.  
"You wanna take this party back to my place? You and I are more than happy in our pants and I can help you with it." Louis whispers in Harry's ear. Harry swallows and nods. Louis presses a kiss to Harry's jawbone and grabs his hand. Louis pulls Harry out of the sea of people with flashing lights and to his car. He throws him into the back seat with black, flash proof windows and crawls on top of him.  
"Tell me you want this as bad as I do." Louis asks, panting.  
"Fuck yeah." Harry breathes out. Louis leans down and kisses Harry's lips firmly. Harry's hands fly to Louis' bum and pulls him upwards so Louis' face is hovering right above his. Harry slowly opens his lips and pushes his tongue out. Louis gladly challenges and slides his tongue against Harry's. Going into Harry's mouth and tasting the slightly rum flavour stained in his mouth. He grinds downwards and feels Harry's bulge against his own. Harry breaks the dirty kiss with a moan and Louis doesn't think he has heard a sexier sound than that. It's deep and low and Louis felt his cock twitch.  
"Holy shit Lou." Harry groans, grinds upwards into Louis and settling at a rhythm.  
"You like that baby? Do you want me?" Louis asks, kissing down the column of his neck.  
"Yes. So much." Harry breathes, tilting his neck to the side. Louis sucks into the skin and doesn't stop until he can see a deep blue mark standing against Harry's pale British skin.  
"My stylist is gonna kill you." Harry pants, Louis' hips still rolling into his own.  
"Good. You can show them who owns you." Louis growls back, kissing the mark.  
"Can we go back to your place? I want you so bad." Harry whines.  
"Get in the front." Louis tells him and Harry scrambles through the gap in between the front seats. He slides his slim frame through the gap and Louis follows, climbing into the driver seat.  
"Don't hit the paps." Harry says as Louis pulls out of the car park.  
"They can get the fuck out of my way. I have a hot British singer to fuck into my mattress." Louis snaps back.  
"Who said you were fucking me? Maybe I wanna fuck you." Harry suggests as Louis stops at a red light.  
"You're so naïve Harold, I am versatile but I only bottom for myself." Louis laughs, patting Harry's thigh.  
"My name's not Harold and why bottom for me? You have the bum for it." Harry pouts.  
"I just don't like it. Nothing goes up my bum except occasionally my fingers. I only top with others." Louis explains.  
"Would you make an exception for my tongue?" Harry asks. Louis swallows, Harry does have a nice tongue.  
"Maybe but not tonight. I'm gonna fuck you so hard into the mattress that you won't walk for a day." Louis says, squeezing Harry through his pants and turning a corner.  
"That sounds promising." Harry adds, taking Louis' hand off his crotch.  
"I want you to be achingly hard when we get home. You've got 4 minutes get yourself hard again or I'm gonna leave you in the driveway. Do that yeah?" Louis commands, giving Harry a stern look. Harry more than willingly agrees and shoves a hand down his boxers and boxers. He groans out and squeezes himself. He bites his lip as he moves his hand up and down himself.  
"Pull your pants down. Show me your dick." Louis commands. Harry lifts his hip and pulls the material down to his mid-thighs, hissing as the colder air hits his exposed body.  
"Oh God Harry. You're big." Louis remarks, taking a second to admire Harry. He is uncut, pink and thick. Harry groans and continues working his hand over himself, thumbing at the head.  
"Are we there yet? Need you to fuck me." Harry whines, playing with his balls.  
"You are the whiniest rockstar I have even known. Don't be an impatient slut." Louis spits at him.  
"Fuck music stars often?" Harry taunts. Louis curses under his breath. Even in Harry's horniest moments, he still finds time to be cheeky.  
"No." Louis spits again as he pulls into the driveway. Harry pulls his pants up and gets out of the car. He trips over, going face first into the grass next to the driveway. As Louis snickers in amusement, he pulls himself up and walks to the front door. Eager to get inside. Louis follows Harry and unlocks the door before Harry pins him against the door. Harry pushes his lips onto Louis forcefully and needy, tongues sliding everywhere.  
"I need you so bad." Harry groans into the kiss.  
"Bedroom." Louis states, grabbing Harry by the hand. He slams the door open and pushes the British boy onto the bed. He crawls up his body, sitting on his torso and kissing him again. Louis is addicted to Harry's lips. So full and pink. They are smooth and they feels so nice against his own. Harry has finesse about the way he kisses and Louis is hooked on it. Harry pulls back. He is straining in his jeans and it is painful. Louis smiles before rolling off of Harry.  
"Undress now princess." Louis demands, taking his shirt of with one arm. Harry pulls his own off and is captivated by Louis' chest. He has abs and a chest tattoo across his amazing collarbones that he wants to lick. He has seen it in movies but he looks so good in real life. He is in a trance as Louis pulls his skin tight jeans down with his boxers. His eyes are fixated on Louis' cock. His' girth is big and he is considerably long too.  
"Oi Pretty Boy, undress yourself." Louis snaps Harry out of his trance. Harry lifts his hips and yanks his bottoms down, flinging them elsewhere.  
"God, you are so fit." Louis groans as he grabs a condom and some lube from the table beside the bed.  
"You not too bad, you American stud." Harry replies as he spreads his legs, desperate for the next step. Wanting to be touched. Louis sits between Harry's legs. Harry hears the snick of the bottle opening and Louis smearing the pink substance on his finger. A scent of strawberries fill his nostrils. Louis is obviously a scented lube type of guy. Harry's train of thoughts crash as Louis' nimble finger traces his rim, applying a little bit of pressure. Harry keens in the back of his throat with want.  
"How bad do you want it?" Louis taunts, his American accent thicker with arousal. Harry is so beyond turned on right now.  
"So bad Lou. Fuck me hard." Harry begs, pushing down on Louis' finger. Louis smiles, pleased with Harry's answer, and pushes into the tight and warm heat of the British Singer. Harry's fingers grip the silk sheets and his breath becomes more laboured. Louis presses in until he is at the final knuckle.  
"So tight. Such a tight little bitch for me." Louis remarks, slowly moving his finger in and out. Harry never knew that dirty talk would turn him on this much. Maybe it was because of his accent or maybe because it was just Louis. Harry can feel Louis' finger curving inside him, setting the nerves on fire. It feels so full but it is not enough.

Louis works his way up until three fingers are snug inside the younger man and pumping in and out with ease.  
"I'm gonna hit your prostate now babe" Louis states, curling the digits inside.  
"No, if you do then I'll come. No." Harry explains, fingers gripping the headboard tightly as Louis' fingers begin poking around in search for his prostate.  
"I think you have forgotten who is in charge, cupcake. You will take what I give you. You aren't even going to touch yourself. If you cum, you will do so again when I'm fucking you." Louis accentuates each sentence with a strong press into Harry's prostate, causing him to moan obscenely loud. Harry feels so close, his dick is twitching with anticipation. He can't touch himself because Louis said so but he wants to, needs to, so desperately. With a few final pushes to his prostate, Harry is cumming untouched. Spurting white onto his stomach, toes curling in pleasure and fingers tight on the headboard. Louis tuts and withdrawals his fingers. Harry whines in protest which earns him a sharp whack on his thigh.  
"Such a slut. So greedy. Greedy for my cock aren't ya?" Louis says, rolling on the condom. Harry can only whimper and nods. His cock is already getting hard again, not going soft even if he tried. Louis applies some extra lube to the condom and places the head of his cock at Harry's entrance.  
"You ready princess?" Louis asks and Harry nods so hard that his head may fall off. Louis places one hand on Harry's hip, other on his cock, and steadily pushes in, sheathing himself inside the singer. Harry chokes out some sounds as he feels the burn and stretch of Louis. He didn't really notice how wide Louis was but now he can feel it. And he can feel it good. Louis watches Harry's reaction. His fingers now curling into the sheets, head thrown back onto the pillow and mouth agape with little curses flying out of it. He feels so powerful to know that he is doing this to him. He stops when he is all the way and Harry's breath catches.  
"God, you are huge. Feel so good inside me Louis. You fill me up good. Want you so bad." Harry babbles, coherent thoughts all washed away with an override of pleasure flooding his body.  
"Want me to fuck you hard and rough? Make you take it like a little whore?" Louis asks, hips slowly grinding.  
"Please. Make me your whore." Harry pleads, pressing down.  
"So needy." The older man says as he pulls his hips back and snapping them into Harry. Harry cries out his name followed by a string of 'again, need you'. Louis place one hand on the head board and begins to pound into Harry, building a strong and continuous rhythm. Harry's head flops around as he makes moans and groans of pleasure that slip from his lips. Sweat dripping down his body and making his hair stick to his forehead. Harry's brain is going fuzzy with pleasure, making incoherent syllables and fingers gripping tight. His eyes flutter close.  
"Watch me while I'm fucking you, damn it." Louis nearly shouts at him. Harry opens his eyes weakly and looks at Louis. Louis looks too strong and powerful to be real. His muscles are rippled, his eyes are black with lust and his bottom lip is tucked behind his teeth out of concentration.  
"Fuck me Louis. Make me come." Harry whines.  
"Look at you. All wrecked and spread for me. Is this what you do every weekend?" Louis asks, hips still pumping into him.  
"No, only...only for hot American actors like...like you." Harry's sentence is broken with gasp as Louis' angle shifts and bumps his spot.  
"Am I the only one who fucks you this good? Fucks you till you can't think?" Louis adds, abusing Harry's prostate with every thrust.  
"Yes. Only you." Harry sobs out, tears welling up from all the intense pleasure captivating his body. Louis smiles, he sounds wrecked, he looks wrecked. This is all his doing. Most boys he brings home aren't near as responsive nor as open as Harry to him. The connection is still there from before but, it is most certainly not love. Love is bull, according to Louis.  
"Louis...Lou..." Harry gasps.  
"What baby?" Louis answers.  
"'M close. You make me feel so good." Harry sobs out, hand wrapped around himself but not moving.  
"Okay babe, make yourself come. Wanna see you wreck yourself." Louis commands, blown eyes watching as Harry working his hand on himself. Flicking his wrist expertly and whimpers pouring out of his mouth. Louis' hips begin to falter, his orgasm impending too. His hips move erratically and begin to lose their momentum. Harry doesn't seem to notice as he begins to come again. Less coming out then before but still adding to the mixture of sweat and come on his chest. Louis is fixated as Harry's hand drops into the pool on his chest.  
"Taste yourself. Wanna see it." Louis demands. Harry drowsily complies, running a finger through his chest and popping it onto his mouth. It tastes heady from all the fruits he eats for his diet. It is not salty the other men he has tasted. Louis groans and with four more thrusts, he is spilling into the condom. His cock throbbing as he releases.  
"Yessss." He hisses out as he finishes. Harry begins to feel over sensitive and sleepy. Louis pulls out, chucks the condom in the bin and wipes Harry's chest with a tissue.  
"That was great. Thank you." Harry slowly speaks up, voice heavy.  
"You did well too but I think you need sleep. G'night." Louis wishes, kissing Harry's cheek as Harry begins to nod off. He had never done that before, kissed someone after they fuck. This connection he feels is getting greater. It isn't love, Louis thinks. Love isn't real, his mind tells him as he lets sleep take him.

-

Louis wakes to an empty bed and the smell of eggs wafting through his house. He blinks a few times, baffled. Then he remembers. Harry.  
"Oh God." He says. The actor looks around the room, no stray clothes thrown anywhere. Even his clothes are folded on the desk in his room. The other side of the bed is made and Louis is perplexed. Of course he expected for Harry to leave but he never knew Harry had this much etiquette. _Maybe it is a Pommy thing_ , he thinks to himself.

Another waft of egg fills his nostrils and his stomach growls. He walks out, half-expecting Harry to be at the stove with a fry pan. But alas, there is not anyone there. Just a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon with a post-it note next to it. Louis walks over and reads the note. _Hi Louis, thanks for last night. I had a great time. If you ever wanna go again, just give me a call. Harry xx :)_  the note reads with neat handwriting followed by a series of digits. He smiles and grabs the food. Harry is so nice, considerate and just overall a great guy. And he can cook. Louis' mouth is salivating at lovely taste of egg in his mouth. He grabs his phone, types in Harry's number and pulls up a text. **your eggs are nearly orgasmic! this is louis btw.**  He sends as he eats another forkful of eggs. He is almost finished his food when Harry finally texts back. _Have a food kink do you? x_  He snorts a laugh as he replies with **ew no. i'm not into it but i'm sure others are**. Louis places his plate in the sink and grabs his laptop. He logs onto Twitter and scrolls through his feed. The majority of people he follows are soccer players and musicians. He looks at who he follows and realises that he isn't following Harry. His heads fills with worry. Will people get suspicious? Will Harry think he is a creep? What will his friends think? Louis thinks fuck it and clicks the follow button, only to realise Harry that is already following him. He decides to DM him a message. **Since when were you following me?** which Harry speedily replies _been following you since 2010. I am in love you your films x_  Louis has always wondered why British people sign their messages with a 'x' at the end. Maybe it's polite or some shit. **Oh, now I'm returning the favour :)**  Louis replies with a stupid grin on his face. There is just something about this boy that he feel attached to which doesn't happen after his one-night stands. It can't be love though, Louis' head tells him, love is a fake fucked up fairytale of the imagination. _Appreciate it babe. Check out my last tweet xx_ Harry responds. Curious, Louis closes the DM and looks at Harry's timeline. _Just found out I'm going to the premiere of 'The Devil's Tail' tonight! So excited x_ Louis stares at the tweet and favourites it as another fond smile creeps it's way onto his face. He decides to go on and reply **Looking forward to seeing you bro. Love your voice ;)** A message pops up and Louis views it I _so happen to love your voice too. Especially when it is moaning my name. x_ Harry's DM says. Louis sends a winking face back as he watches his mentions explode. Jokingly, he goes to read them and they are mostly about him and Harry. One tweet reads @Tomlinson_Louis Harry and you would be the hottest couple ever! An idea sparks in Louis' head and he opens the new tweet box. **Seeing some interesting theories about me and certain Brit. It may be true or might not :)**  He chuckles to himself as he clicks the send button and closes the window. _U R a shit stirrer u know xx_ ' **Harry's text pops up. You love it :P** Louis replies before turning his phone off. He didn't realise that he woke up so late. It is currently 1:30 in the afternoon and he has to be at the theater by 3:00 for grooming, styling and meeting some of the celebrities. Louis groans and walks to his bedroom, getting changed from his birthday suit and into some nice clothes.

-

It is 7:30 pm and the premiere is about to begin. No matter how many of these Louis has done, he is always terrified. So many fans and paparazzi aka his worst enemies and other celebrities. He just hopes he doesn't pull a Jennifer Lawrence and fall over because he could never play it off as well as she did. The American Actor takes a deep breath and steps out of the car in his Burberry suit. It is a sleek black with a white button-down shirt and a little spotted chief in his front pocket, styled to perfection. His hair has been trimmed from it shaggy state for the movie into shaved sides and a messy fringe in the front. He feels squeaky clean and fresh, camera ready. An eruption of squeals and clambering men fill his ear drums as questions fly front left and right. He smiles for the cameras as he walks down the red carpet, stopping occasionally for fan pictures and signatures. He stops at an interviewing lady who's name-badge reads Emily.  
"Louis, how does it feel to be apart of another successful movie?" She asks quickly.  
"It's great. I love working with other actors whether they be up and coming or well known. This movie is darker than my previous ones but it was amazing to film." Louis gushes about the movie.  
"I know will probably be asked this a million times but what is it like working with Brad Pitt?" She fires at him over the screams.  
"It was truly fabulous. He is such a nice guy and a brilliant actor. He also quite fit too. I kinda feel a bit mediocre next to him." Louis admits.  
"Finally, are there a lot of topless scenes?" She questions with a wink.  
"There is a few but mostly of Brad. He is much better looking than me. However, I am shirtless in one scene for about 5 minutes so I hope the ladies and men enjoy that." Louis smiles as the interview wraps up. Emily thanks him but it is drowned out as a large wave of screams come from the crowd. Louis squints through the lights and tries to figure out who it is. The figure is tall, skinny, with quiffed messy hair. The reporters flock to him and Louis can't help but laugh. That has happened to him multiple times but his laughter is short lived when he sees that it is Harry, who looks a bit overwhelmed and scared. He runs down the carpet in his Louis Vuitton shoes towards Harry and walks around to him, placing a soothing hand on the centre of his back.  
"Mate, you alright? You look faint." Louis asks as they begin to walk together.  
"Just not used to all that attention. So many flashing lights and questions." Harry pants. Louis walks Harry over to the nearest, polite interviewer and smiles.  
"Hello boys, I'm Britney from Dolly Magazine. Can I ask you some questions?" The red headed lady asks. They both nods and she begins.  
"So Louis, how do you feel about the soundtrack? Do you like the artists and songs?"  
"Of course. We have some great names on it. Ed Sheeran who is a legend, Cher Lloyd who is amazingly talented, Taylor Swift who's voice is crazy good and of course, this beautiful man here has a wonderful track on it. I've listened to it and I love it. Amazingly written and stunningly composed." Louis admits, dropping his hand and trying to ignore the way Harry's face literally lights up as he talks about him.  
"Harry, how do feel about being asked to write a song for this movie, The Devil's Tail?" Britney smiles at him.  
"A bit daunting at first. I wasn't sure if my writing and composing was good enough for such a highly anticipated film. Especially with the cast being such well known names." Harry replies, shivering slightly as the breeze washes over them. Louis takes note of what Harry's wearing. A blue shirt with heart designed printed on it with black skinny jeans, rugged brown boots and as always, his cross necklace. He has no jacket or coat for him and Louis feels pity for him.  
"Louis, how does this movie compare to the other movies you have stared in?" Britney reads off her prompt card.  
"The plot is a lot darker and scarier than my previous roles but it is still a great film. The filming was fun and never dull which is always a plus. I also built a lot of muscle up for it so I am a bit fitter too which is amazing." Louis adds.  
"I've noticed. He is more muscular in the arm area." Harry agrees, gripping at Louis' bicep with a dimpled smile. Louis just wants to kiss his dimple.  
"Last question before you go inside, are you two closer than we think?" She asks, raising an eye brow.  
"We are just friends at this moment but we will see where life takes us." Harry pipes in before Louis can even process a clear thought. What even are they really? Louis has never hung out or texted a guy after a one-night stand. Not even once. So what does that make them? _Fuck buddies? Friends like Harry said? Boyfriend?_ Louis crosses the last one out because you have to be in love to have a boyfriend but love is fake.

The two men do a couple of more interviews, most questions directed to Louis but Harry doesn't seem to mind, before heading inside the cinema.  
"I was freezing my bollocks off out there." Harry chatters as they take their seats.  
"Bollocks?" Louis asks. **The fuck is a bollock?**  
"British term for balls. Testicles. Testes. Need I go on?" Harry explains.  
"No need. If someone heard that convo they would have wondered why a bisexual singer and gay actor would be talking about someone's balls." Louis laughs.  
"Wouldn't be the worst thing I've talked about." Harry laughs back. Louis raises and eyebrow and opens his mouth. Before he could say anything, the opening credits start so he turns to face the screen.

Throughout the duration of the film, Louis can't seem to take his eyes off of Harry's tongue. Whether it be wrapped around a straw on his drink, poking out of his mouth to lick his lips or even darting out as pops some candy into his mouth; he is obsessed with it. Long, pink and just perfect for giving a blow-job or rim-job. Louis doesn't think about rimming often since he doesn't bottom but fuck, he will most definitely make an exception for this man. He couldn't even focus on his own film. His mind only full of Harry and his damn tongue.  
"Louis, are you alright? You're kinda staring at my mouth and unless that is your phone, you look a bit happy in your pants." Harry asks as the ending credits begin to roll and the other cinema goers clap. Louis tears his eyes away from Harry and look at his pants. Which are tented obscenely. **Fuck.**  
"Damn it, Jesus bloody Christ." Louis curses, pushing on his crotch.  
"Would you like some help with it?" Harry suggests. Louis looks at him and gapes. He nods and Harry smiles.  
"Let's go. Do you want my coat? I don't want you getting cold." Louis asks, standing up.  
"Please. Then when we get home, I wanna rim you till you scream my name." Harry whispers in his ear, voice in a seductive tone. Louis shivers and shrugs his jacket off. He hands it to Harry who pulls it on immediately, disregarding that it is too small at the sleeves and waist. Harry wraps a hand around Louis' waist and leads him out of the the theatre, out into the wind and sea of paparazzi. Questions fly from around the two men as they get their designated car.  
"That is going to be all over social media and the magazines tomorrow." Louis groans as Harry presses his lips to his neck and the car leaves the venue.  
"I don't care. I just want to please you with my tongue." Harry smiles against his neck as he runs his tongue along a vein. Louis groans.  
"Driver, roll up the partition please and don't say anything to anyone." Louis tells the driver. The drivers scoffs and the partition goes up.  
"Quoting Beyoncé won't make me want you anymore that I currently do." Harry laughs as he begins to kiss and kitten lick at his jaw.  
"Seem to be working fine." Louis mumbles back, turning his head and joining their lips. Harry moves his lips against Louis before pushing his tongue, not even caring to be patient. He knows Louis wants it and he wants it too. Louis sucks Harry's tongue into his mouth and sucks on it. He is slowly getting infatuated with this boy but it purely physical, Louis' mind tells him. They are interrupted by a harsh knocking on the partition.  
"Mr Styles, we are here. Mr Tomlinson, what is your address?" The driver yells.  
"Don't worry. I'm staying at Harry's for the night. Remember say nothing to nobody." Louis tells him as he pays him a few pounds extra along with the fee. Harry pulls him out of the taxi and into his home.  
"Didn't lock the house did you?" Louis asks, kissing Harry's defined jaw bone.  
"Course not, knew I would get you in my bed by the end of the night." Harry replies, gripping Louis' thick, glorious thighs and lifting his up.  
"A little presumptuous of you." Louis laughs as he wraps his legs around Harry's slender waist.  
"Yeah but look where we are now." Harry smirks back as he walks towards his room. Louis most certainly doesn't giggle into Harry's shoulder but there is no other way to describe it.  
"Did you just giggle into me?" Harry asks curiously, fumbling over the door knob.  
"No, men don't giggle." Louis defends himself. Harry rolls his eyes and opens the door. He walks over and places Louis on the bed. He crawls on top of him and licks the outer shell of his ear.  
"I know you want my tongue. So I will give you it. All over your gorgeously and stupidly fit body." Harry whispers in his ear as he tugs at the buttons in Louis' shirt. He slowly, painfully slow for Louis' liking, undoes his buttons and throws the shirt across the room. Harry's mouth connects to Louis' chest and runs his tongue over the American's collarbones. Louis groans and knots his fingers with Harry's gelled hair. This boy knows how to work him up and he has only known him for 36+ hours. He lets out a high pitched whine as Harry ghosts over his left nipple.  
"Your nipples sensitive love?" Harry asks in a falsely sweet voice which goes straight to Louis' cock. Louis nods weakly as his head lolls to the side. He can feel Harry's smirk around his nipple as he latches his mouth onto it. His chest curls up into his touch as Harry's long fingers rub over his other nipple.  
"Harry, oh God, your mouth." Louis gasps. Harry flicks his tongue over the hardened nub and then he nips at it with his teeth. Louis' back arches slightly into Harry and his fingers tug at his hair. Judging by Louis' reaction, Harry thinks he likes it.  
"Harry. Jesus, your tongue." Louis gasps again. Harry switches over, suckling onto Louis' right one. Giving it the same treatment until they are both red and swollen. His fingers work on Louis' trousers and push them down his legs as he licks over Louis' defined abs. He kisses down his treasure trail and looks up at Louis through his hooded eyes.  
"Louis?" He asks.  
"Harry, why did you stop?" Louis groans, looking down at him.  
"I just want to ask you if you are okay with me rimming you?" Harry asks, somewhat embarrassed.  
"Of fuck course I'm okay. Just do it." Louis tells him, slightly blessing him for his manners. Harry smiles and licks at the head of Louis' cock feverishly. Louis moans and his fingers knot impossibly tighter in the singer's hair. Harry then mouths at the head, wrapping his lips around it and sucking slightly. He begins to bob his head, going down further each time and spit sliding down. He can feel the heavy weight on his tongue as he deep throats Louis, nose nestling deep into the crop of dark, trimmed pubes at the base. He pulls back up and licks the head once more.  
"Flip over. Hands and knees please." Harry asks, voice slightly hoarse. Louis flops over and pushes his hips up. He can't help the way his heart fluttered after Harry said please. He says please during sex! Harry's massive hands grip Louis' bum cheeks and begins to knead them. Louis savours the way Harry's calloused, rough hands feel against his bum. His brain then trails off to thinking about Harry spanking him. He has never really thought about spanking but with Harry's hands in question, it could quite possibly be a reality. His mind goes fuzzy when Harry spreads his cheeks and presses a wet kiss to his puckered rim. He can't remember the last time something went in that area beside his loofah this morning. He can't remember the last time he even fingered himself.  
"Harry, I'm probably as tight as a bloody virgin." Louis warns as he squishes his face into the pillow.  
"All the better." Harry replies back as he licks a stripe over his hole. Louis' hips push back at the sensation, begging for more. Louis has forgotten how good this feels. And it feels pretty damn amazing. Harry begins licking quickly over and around his hole. Some long strokes and some short jabs at his rim, driving Louis insane with lust and pleasure.  
"Harry...so good...never stop." Louis pants out, hands gripping the sheets and he watches Harry's pale face appear and reappear from view between his cheeks. He can feels his stomach coiling. Louis now remembers why he loved and hated this so much when he was younger. He loves it because it feels fucking amazing but he hates because it gets him off embarrassing quick like a horny 15 year old boy discovering porn for the first time.  
"Harry, don't laugh but I'm close. Your tongue is fucking amazing." Louis warns. Harry just keeps licking at him, delving his tongue inside of Louis' opening rim. Louis wraps a hand around himself but Harry whacks it away.  
"No, cum just from my tongue. You can do it." Harry encourages with a kiss to his crack. Louis whimpers and Harry just keeps at it. Spitting over his hole and spreading it around which drives Louis nuts.

Louis soon become more needy and desperate as his orgasm gets closer. Harry's tongue feels so good inside him and his fingers are scratching at his perineum. Harry's tongue is persistent and almost greedy, as if he were desperate for a taste. His stomach gets tighter and he spills all over his stomach and the sheet as Harry licks him through it, riding out Louis' orgasm with him. He stops when Louis finishes and flops onto his back on the bed.  
"That was so good. Oh fuck, it was amazing." Louis praises as he wipes some sweat from his brow. Harry smiles and takes his shirt off his sweaty body.  
"Do you want me to get you off?" Louis offers and Harry's face turns beet red.  
"I kinda came in my pants." Harry mumbles, walking around so Louis can see the wet patch.  
"God, that is so hot." Louis groans out as Harry pulls them and his briefs down. He grabs a Kleenex tissue and wipes the bed down of Louis' cum.  
"Dirty boy." Harry tuts as he throws the tissue. Louis shrugs.  
"Get in bed you lazy boy. I'm lonely and tired." Louis whines. Harry chuckles and climbs into the king sized bed.  
"Good night Louis." Harry wishes as he flips over.  
"G'night Haz." Louis replies as he drifts off. Harry's mind is still racing though. Why does his heart beat faster when he is with Louis? Why does he feel all happy and chirpy around him? Why does he feel connected to Louis in a way? His heart drops as he reaches his conclusion. He has fallen for Louis Tomlinson, a man who lives in a completely different continent and who he hooked up with twice. His heart drops further when he realises that Louis will probably never love him back.

-

"Good morning Koala." Harry says as Louis stirs from his sleep. He blinks his eyes open.  
"Morning Harry. Why the nickname?" Louis asks, voice gravelly from sleep.  
"You are kinda wrapped around me." Harry laughs. Louis looks down and he sees that his leg and arm are thrown across Harry's body.  
"Sorry mate." Louis apologises as he recoils his limbs back.  
"It's alright. You are quite comfy." Harry admits, getting out of the bed and stretching.  
"Thanks. You're not too bad either." Louis smiles as he watches Harry stretch. That boy is very fit so you can't blame him for staring.  
"Do you wanna go shower? I can go start on breakfast." Harry offers.  
"I can make my own breakfast." Louis tells him, getting out of the bed.  
"I know but you are my guest so I will make you breakfast." Harry insists.  
"Are you sure that you don't want me to leave?" Louis asks, desperately hoping for a no but he doesn't want Harry to think he is clingy.  
"God no, I couldn't let you do that. Now, go shower. Feel free to use my shampoo and stuff." Harry smiles, heading out of the room. Louis walks to the en-suite and looks around. It is quite spacious. It has a large shower and soaking tub. Louis would quite like to stay here but Harry would only let him if he loved him. Since he doesn't believe in love, that is not a possibility, Louis' brain tells him. This is just a purely physical relationship. No feelings involved, Louis tells himself and ignoring his heart's disapproval. He steps into the shower and tries to drown away the pain in his heart that is telling him to love Harry. His mind is telling him that love doesn't exist but his heart is telling him otherwise.

Harry hums as he puts a pan on the stove. His mind is still full of his thoughts from last night. He like Louis. He wants more than a physical relationship. But he knows Louis doesn't feel the same way. He feels his phone buzz and he picks it up from the bench. It is a tweet from Zayn. His friend and RnB superstar. He unlocks his phone and stares at the tweet. _Hearing some things about my mate @hstyles1994 and a certain actor. Just letting Haz know that he is a hit and runner_ the tweet reads and Harry's stomach drops painfully. Is this true? He knows Zayn had an affair with Louis but he didn't know it was that bad. Did Zayn get attached to him and then Louis broke his heart? He shakes his head. Maybe Zayn is just jealous that Louis came back for him. Yeah, that's it. Harry places his phone back down and begins cooking for himself and Louis.

Louis comes out of the shower, feeling fresh and smelling like Harry. His hair feels soft and it smells fruity. He can't find his clothes.  
"Shit, where is it?" Louis curses as he searches around the room. He huffs in frustration and walks into Harry's closet. He grabs a lavender jumper and pair of boxers. He throws them on and walks out, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his head saying 'boyfriends share clothes and you two aren't boyfriends'.

"Smells good Harry." Louis remarks as he walks into the kitchen.  
"Thanks babe. Are you wearing my sweater?" Harry asks, eyeing Louis' small frame.  
"Yeah, my clothes are too fancy to be casual. Is this alright?" Louis asks, grabbing a cup of water.  
"Of course not. Are you naked under it?" Harry then asks, grabbing a sausage out of the pan and putting on a plate.  
"I have more decency than that Harold." Louis replies smugly, lifting the jumper to expose his tiny black briefs. Harry coughs and Louis drops the material.  
"So, what are we having?" Louis questions, looking over Harry's shoulder.  
"I made a full English if that's okay." Harry says, putting the last sausage on the other plate.  
"That's perfect. Thank you." Louis smiles, kissing Harry's jaw and sitting down at the table. Harry feels his face flush and Zayn's words echo in his head.  
" _No, shut up._ " He whispers to the voice in his head. He grabs the plates and sets one down in front of Louis.  
"Thanks mate." Louis smiles as he accepts the plate of food and digs in. Harry looks at Louis and he can't stop think about Zayn's words. That is all that is going through his head. He has to say something. He can't stay quiet about it. He will do it, later.  
"So, when do you go back home?" Harry asks, starting on his own food.  
"This afternoon. I have an interview at 3 today. So I can stay until 2 here if that is alright with you?" Louis asks with a mouthful of bacon.  
"That's fine. So what is America like? I'm touring there next month so I would like to know what and what not to do." Harry explains, popping some mushrooms into his mouth.  
"It is very sunny so pack summer clothes and forget your coats. You will most likely get sun burnt because you are so pale. You drive on the right side of the road, not the left. Girls and paps will mob you at every chance they get." Louis warns, taking a sip of water.  
"Wonderful. I **love** paps." Harry sarcastically says.  
"Aren't they great! They ask you the most personal questions. If you feel over powered by them just flick the bird at them and walks off." Louis tells him, spearing some egg with his fork.  
"Thanks babe. I'll remember that. I'm doing a show in Detroit. Would you like to come watch?" Harry asks, chewing his sausage nervously.  
"Of course I would. You are an amazing artist!" Louis' face lights up and smiles widely.  
"Really? Are you sure?" Harry questions, looking up at him.  
"Don't be silly mate! Your voice is beautiful and you are so talented." Louis insists, pushing his finished plate to the side.  
"I wouldn't go that far. I'm not that good." Harry mumbles into his food.  
"Harry Styles, stop putting yourself down. You are an amazingly talented individual. You have millions of fans who are practically dying to see you. All of your shows are sold out within seconds. You need to stop putting yourself down and take my compliments to heart." Louis tells him, looking him directly in the eyes. Harry feel shivers run down his spine as Louis stares at him. He feels so happy with him.  
"Thank you Louis. That means a lot coming from you." Harry smiles shyly.  
"No problem mate. Do you wanna come watch some TV with me? I need someone to teach me how to use these foreign items." Louis says, getting up from the table. Harry laughs, collects their plates and takes them to the kitchen. He is so gone for this man but his doubts are still there.

When he comes back from the kitchen, he finds Louis sprawled out of his couch.  
"Your sofa is comfy." He sighs.  
"You Americans are weird. This is a couch." Harry smiles fondly.  
"You Brits are the weird one. Drinking tea at every given moment." Louis scoffs back as he shifts so Harry can sit.  
"That's just plain rude." Harry pokes his tongue out which Louis returns.  
"How do you spell Britain? B-R-I-A-I-N!" Louis smirks.  
"You forgot the 'T' dumb ass." Harry points out.  
"No, your tea is in the ocean." Louis adds. Harry rolls his eyes and launches at the actor. He lands on top of him and pins his arms to the side.  
"You are full of shit you know. You are a shit stirrer." Harry tells him, straddling and towering over him.  
"Deal with it hun." Louis smiles back, struggling against his restraints.  
"Brits rule. We are much stronger and we have better accents." Harry prods, holding Louis' bony tattooed wrists in one of his hand.  
"Do you know what we have?" Louis asks coyly.  
"What Lewis?" Harry taunts. Louis burps in his face. Harry coughs and groans.  
"You smell that? That is freedom. Murrica is the home of free and brave." Louis laughs as Harry glares at him disapprovingly.  
"You are disgusting." Harry grunts at him, crawling off him and turning the TV on. Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder.  
"Thanks bro. Now, switch to TMZ. I love that show." Louis commands him. Harry flicks to the channel and they are talking about Justin Bieber.  
"This kid needs to calm down. He has grown out of his 'Baby' image and needs to stop." Louis complains. Harry hums in approval.

They sit and watch TMZ talk about Kim and Kayne, Lady Gaga, Iggy Azalea and LeBron James. Harry actually begins to pay attention when the host, Harvey, mentions his name.  
"So recently on Twitter, RnB superstar Zayn Malik sent a tweet to indie rock star Harry Styles regarding his recent appearances with gay film star Louis Tomlinson. What the tweet meant is was pretty clear eh, Max?" Harvey says to his co-star.  
"Pretty much Harvey. The tweets says 'Hearing some things about my mate @hstyles1994 and a certain actor. Just letting Haz know that he is a hit and runner'. Malik is basically warning Harry that Louis is the type to have sex with him and leave. We all know that Harry is the type of person who gets attached, shall we say, to certain people." Max says into the camera. Harry and Louis stare at the screen, unable to talk or even look at each other.  
"We all know Zayn had an affair with Tomlinson back in 2012 so could he possibly be jealous of Harry?" Harvey asks.  
"I don't know Harvey. Remember that Louis is also famous for bring men home from bars back to his place. His lists of sex partners include British Radio Star Nick Grimshaw, of course Zayn Malik himself, NFL player Liam Payne, Guitarist Niall Horan and most famous, 5 Seconds of Summer front man Luke Hemmings." Max reads off his paper. Louis' face flushes red and Harry looks at him.  
"But could we all just be over reacting and that the pair are just friends who are hanging out? Who knows? Maybe Louis will be asked about it in his interview later on today." Harvey shrugs and Harry switches the TV off. He shrugs Louis' head off his shoulder and stares at him.  
"Yeah, _what are we_ Louis?" Harry asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"You said we were friends last night." Louis swallows.  
" **Friends** don't fuck each other. **Friends** don't sleep in the same bed. **Friends** don't snuggle on the couch. _What are we_ Louis?" Harry repeats.  
"I don't know. Fuck buddies!" Louis blurts out, immediately regretting it as soon as it left his mouth. He watches Harry's bottom lip tremble.  
"So what we did meant nothing to you? You didn't feel anything between us? You let me lick you out and I bet you wouldn't let anyone else do it." Harry scoffs, holding back tears.  
"Harry, don't cry." Louis asks.  
"No, I don't want your sympathy. Answer me. Did you feel nothing? _Nothing at all?_ " Harry asks, voice cracking at the last syllable. Louis' heart beats fast and his head throbs. Does he tell the truth?  
"No Harry, this is just purely physical." Is what ends up coming out of his mouth. He can see tears well up in Harry's eyes.  
"Get out. Please. I can't see your face anymore." Harry mumbles, getting up from the couch and going to the bedroom. Louis grips his hair and pulls at it frustrated. Why does he fuck everything up? He feels some clothes hit the back of his head and he turns around to see Harry, red faced and tear stained.  
"Harry." He gasps, picking up the strewn clothes.  
"No Louis, I don't want to see you ever again." Harry hiccups. Louis walks over to the door and turns to look at him.  
"Harry, do you have feelings for me?" Louis asks, opening the door.  
"Of course I did you idiot. Was I not obvious enough? Or are you just ignorant? Now fuck off before I call the police. I never want to see your face ever again. You can keep the jumper too. I don't want any reminder of you." Harry screams at him before he closes the door in Louis' stupidly cute face  
"Harry! Harry, let me back in!" he yells at the wood.  
"Fuck off you twat. I hate you for playing me this way." Harry chokes back out. Louis slides down the door and draws his knees up. God, he feels like a total dick. The biggest twat ever. He really does fuck everything up. As for Harry, he is sobbing into his pillow. Feeling so gullible, so naïve and so stupid for falling for him. But the worst thing? **Harry still likes him**.

-

Louis feels like utter shit through out his interview. Giving weak and dull answers to the overly cheery woman interviewing him.  
"So you and Harry Styles huh? What's going on?" She asks, leaning in forward.  
"No comment." Louis replies weakly, trying hard to cover the sadness in his voice.  
"Well that wraps up this interview. Thank you Louis and good luck with future movies." The lady, Liz, smiles as him. He pulls himself out of the chair and drags himself to his manager who looks fuming.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" His manager Robert hisses disapprovingly at him.  
"Just tired. Wanna go back home and sleep." Louis lies to him.  
"If this has anything to do with that Styles kid, I swear to God I will slap you senseless." Robert tells him.  
"It's not. Can I go home now?" Louis lies again, fiddling with the hem of his (Harry's) jumper.  
"Go. Stop moping. At least try to smile." He tells Louis but Louis doesn't listen. Louis is too fucking upset. Harry actually liked him back. He really did and now he has gone and fucked it up.  
"Why am I so stupid?" Louis mumbles to himself as he gets into his car.  
"Where to Mr Tomlinson?" His chauffeur, Gordon, asks politely.  
"My house please. Then if you could wait a few minutes so I can pack and go to the airport." Louis tells him, looking at his phone and turning it on. His driver nods and begins the driver. Louis unlocks his phone and goes straight to Twitter. He scrolls through his timeline idly before staring at a tweet. 'Harry's last tweet is totally about Louis. Go check it out." It reads. Louis is perplexed. That tweet was sent 1 hour ago and he gets notifications if a famous who he is following and they are following him back. Harry is one of the those people. He types in Harry's name in the search bar and clicks his profile. He stares at his name. He isn't following him anymore. He can't help the pathetic noise that falls from his lips.  
"Louis, are you okay back there?" Gordon asks.  
"Yep fine, kicked my toe. All good." Louis replies, voice higher than usual in disbelief. Did he really fuck up that bad? But the tweet is even worse. It was lyrics from that Eminem and Rihanna song. _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry but that's alright because I love the way you lie_. That makes his heart pang with self hate and hurt. He can just imagine Harry's distraught face as he tweeted those words. He shakes his head, desperately trying to shake the thought of Harry out of his head. He goes back to his timeline and scrolls through it. He gives up on it and goes to the trending topics. He groans in frustration when he sees the top trend. **#HarryRefollowLouis** He can't get away from him!  
"Louis, we are here. I'll be waiting." Gordon tells him.  
"Thanks Gordo. You're the greatest." Louis smiles. He climbs out and trudges into his home. He looks around and spots the post it note from 2 days ago. He looks at it and scrunches it up in his hand. If he can't have Harry then he is going to remove everything that reminds him of Harry.

-

Louis is back in America finally and honestly, he couldn't be more relieved. He is away from the shitty weather, the over the top interviewers and mostly Harry. Now, even though he is away from the singer, it doesn't mean he can't get away from thinking about him. He is on the radio, the TV and even the bloody gossip rags. What makes it worst it that even when he tries to sleep, his mind fills with an image. An image of piercing green eyes, dimples, wild hair, pouty lips and an incredibly hot body. No Louis, stop thinking about him, his mind tells him at night but he can't shake the image of them on his king sized bed. He is well and truly **fucked**.

-

Harry hasn't been coping either. Endless nights on end, his mind filled with the American Actor. He can't stop. Even though they are like 7 000 miles away. Okay, maybe only 3 748 miles away but it still feels like that. He keep getting asked in interview after interview about Louis which isn't helping him. He has thought multiple times about calling him, texting him or even re following and DM him on Twitter but he can't pluck up the courage to do it. He feels like such a chicken, such a wimp. Maybe Louis hates him. That's why he said it was only and purely physical relationship. That is what hurts Harry the most and what keeps him up at night. The fact that he gushed his feelings out to him and for Louis, just to, just to, stamp it out was heart breaking. He needs feels like he needs help.  
"Gems? I need your help." He says into his phone.  
"Why? What's happened baby bro?" His sister replies.  
"Have you heard about the whole Louis Tomlinson situation?" He asks, scratching the back of his neck nervously.  
"Bits of it yeah. Do you want me to come over and sort this in person?" She offers kindly.  
"Please. I need some sisterly help with this." Harry sheepishly admits.  
"I'll be over soon. Love you." She tells him.  
"Thanks Gem. Love you too." Harry smiles back. He has the best sister in the world and hopefully, she will help him get over him.

-

Gemma comes over and Harry tells her everything. From the bar till a few days ago. Gemma just nods and listens.  
"I just want to get over him. He won't leave my dreams or thoughts." Harry whines.  
"Babe, you've got it all wrong. You need to make him jealous." Gemma insists.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asks curiously.  
"It sounds like he has feelings for you, even though he hasn't said it. The only way to truly see is to make him want you. Make him want you so bad that it is physically impossible for him to take his hands off you. Stir the drama pot a bit. Go flirt with some hot models or even Zayn." Gemma suggests.  
"That's sounds perfect. He is coming to the show in Detroit. I can make myself extremely irresistible then." Harry smiles. This idea is beyond perfect!  
"That's it bro! You've got quite the devious mind up here." Gemma smirks, patting his hair.  
"I learn from the best." Harry smiles back. Gemma sighs happily.  
"I better head back. I've got an hair appointment at 4." Gemma says, looking at her watch.  
"Can I get a pic for Twitter real quick? My twitter is pretty depressing since the whole Louis situation." Harry asks, pulling his phone out.  
"I should be asking you for photos but okay. Quickly." Gemma smugly responds and smiles for Harry's camera. She kisses his cheek and waves as she walks out. Harry goes to Twitter and posts the picture with a caption that reads, _Hanging with my sis @GemmaAnneStyles. Talkin bout cute boys and shit together!_ He feels pretty damn proud about the caption.

-

It is the middle of March and Harry is in Detroit. To say he is nervous is a tremendous understatement. He has been flirting with Cara who is a closeted lesbian model that every one thinks is straight so she was more than welcoming to make Harry's wish come through. She even gave him a love bite to make it seem more believable. He owns Cara his life. But the thing that is working him up is the never-ending rumours on Twitter that Louis are floating around. That he will appear back stage, in the front row or, God forbid, his dressing room. That has Harry working up a sweat. However, he has something planned. Something that will make Louis, wherever he is, turn with uncomfortableness. He has a song dedicated to him instead of his usually cover of Ed Sheeran's 'Give Me Love'. No, this song is definitely a big ' _ **the joke is on you for letting me go**_ '.

Louis turns up to the venue, 45 minutes late. He curses himself mentally as he flashes his backstage pass to the security guard who gives him stern look. He manoeuvres his way backstage, keeping his face hidden in the hoody. He finds Harry's dressing room and locks himself in there. He sits in the couch in the corner. Thinking through his approach to the situation. He has been watching Harry's moves. He knows that the relationship with Cara is a pure publicity stunt to take the focus off of them. That hasn't stopped him from feeling jealous. He has never felt this way about some one before. Gotten jealous after he's seen them with someone else, followed them around and stalked them. His mind keeps telling him that he is just stupid but his heart wants Harry. And Louis will give his heart what it wants. He stares are the room, taking in the surroundings. There is whole heap of fruit, water and vegetables on the snack table. It makes Louis wonder if Harry is secretly a rabbit. It makes him internally cringe. That means he fucked a rabbit and that is just plain wrong. He shivers and flicks on the TV. He sees... _Harry? On stage?_  
"The fuck?" Louis gasps as he stares at the screen.  
"Okay, you guys have been absolutely amazing tonight!" On-screen Harry says which cause the crowd to erupt into screams. Louis winces at the noise. It's live, it is happening right now about 100 metres away from him.  
"Instead of covering Ed Sheeran tonight, I'm gonna do something different. I dedicate this song to a well-known person from this town. You may know them." Harry smiles and Louis' heart drops into his stomach. Is he talking about him?  
"Louis!" One girl squeals in the audience. Harry doesn't do anything but wink. That is all the proof Louis needs.  
"This is 'You Oughta Know' by Alanis Morissette." Harry smiles and Louis gulps. This boy is fucking with him and his heart so bad.

Louis watches with guilt as Harry passionately sings 'You Oughta Know' with so much passion and he just knows that it is directed straight at him. It's like a big 'fuck you!' to his face. He feels waves of guilty nausea wash over him. He feels like the biggest idiot and douche bag in the whole world for doing this to Harry.  
"Thank you so much Detroit! You have been so loud, so amazing and so beautiful! I hope to see you next year!" Harry calls to the crowd on stage. Screams split Louis' ears again as he watches Harry's face light up. Harry looks so happy and like he belongs on stage, Louis notes to himself. His gorgeous face illuminated by the stage lights and Louis remembers why he has fallen for him. Harry's face leaves the TV and Louis panics. Harry will be back in this room in 5 minutes at the most. His heart beat cranks up by 200 percent and he looks around the room. There is only under the food table, in the closet and behind the clothes rack. The table is so obvious. The closet is too cliché so the clothes rack it is. Louis dashes behind the clothes and waits until the door opens. Which happens only one minutes later. Harry walks in, sweaty and cheery.  
"Oh God, I'm awfully smelly." Harry says to himself. Louis snickers softly, desperately trying to not to be seen or hear until he wants to be.  
"Damn, I need a new shirt." Harry mumbles to himself. He strips himself of his sweaty stage shirt and throws it on the chair. Louis hears the footsteps towards him and he shifts to right in front of the white shirt which is the only shirt on the whole rack. Harry grips the shirt and pulls it off the rack. He almost has heart failure when Louis' face is smiling back at him.  
"Holy shit Louis! Why the hell are you here?" Harry gasps, clutching his chest.  
"I'm here to see you Harry." Louis says, stepping out from behind the clothes.  
"Why though? I have nothing to say to you." Harry huffs, jutting his hip out for emphasis.  
"Harry, please. Let me explain myself." Louis begs, breaking out the puppy eyes and a pout.  
"Fine. You have one minute. Start." Harry huffs out.  
"Okay, I really didn't mean what I said back at your house. You mean way more to me than just sex. I didn't want to make you feel as if you were being lead on but looking back, I think I did. I'm not saying that I don't feel the same way because I do. I didn't say it back then because I was so nervous. So bloody petrified that I would scare you off or something. I'm just a stupid, ignorant, insensitive and rude asshole who doesn't deserve a second chance but please. I really want us to start again and let it lead to where you want. Just forget the past and follow your heart after what I have just said." Louis explains, breathless by the end. Harry nods and just stares. Big doe-like green eyes looking down at him with an unreadable expression. Louis swallows and just keeps eye contact with him. Harry smiles and laughs lightly, breaking the silence and stares.  
"Oh Louis, thank you so much for apologizing. I should apologise too for shutting you out and ignoring you for so long. I would like to give you another chance but just listen to this. Me and Cara aren't real. I was 'using' her to make you jealous and want to come back." Harry admits, air-quoting with his fingers around the word 'using'.  
"Jealous eh? Did you expect me come crawling back on my knees and begging for your forgiveness? That's funny Harry." Louis laughs. Harry smiles back, stepping closer to him. Louis steps back until his hip bumps the fruit table, Harry's slender figure looming over him. He can't help but stare at Harry's bare chest, tattoos littered across it. "Come here." Louis murmurs before connecting their lips for the first time in over a month. Louis is semi-surprised when Harry's mouth begins moving against his own. He was half expecting him to pull away or even slap him. He is even more shocked when Harry's hands gripped at his hips, pulling him closer. He gasps slightly and that is when Harry chooses to add his tongue in, not that Louis is complaining. His own hands knot with Harry's sweaty damp hair and he tugs at them lightly, knowing he likes that. Harry lets out a moan from throat and Louis pulls back for air. Hands still stationary.

  
"Louis..." Harry pants.  
"Harry." Louis gasps back.  
"I want to give you second chance. Just don't hurt me again. I was miserable and made everyone around me feel the same way. _Please_ , I beg of you, don't make me feel like shit." Harry says, looking into Louis' eyes. Louis can see the concern and worry in Harry's look.  
"Trust me. I'm not going anywhere this time." Louis confirms and Harry's face breaks into a smile, dimples in full force. He looks so adorable.  
"Now kiss me, you fool." Harry laughs before Louis presses his lips to his own. It is sweet and soft, lips moving gently against one another.  
"Take this off. It will be even." Harry mumbles against his lips, fiddling with hem of Louis' jumper. Louis pulls back and unzips his jumper, flinging it to the floor.  
"Shirt too." Harry impatiently prompts.  
"Calm down, I'm getting these." Louis replies, pulls the red and white material over his head and chucking it with his jumper.  
"Much better. It should be illegal for you to wear clothes." Harry groans as pulls Louis in again.  
"That would be public indecency babe and I don't want to go to prison." Louis pouts, looking up at him.  
"A bum like yours doesn't belong in prison." Harry agrees, squeezing the flesh lightly in his hands and eliciting a small moan from Louis.  
"Where does it belong then?" Louis asks, feigning innocence.  
"In my bedroom with it in the air and my face in it. Licking and sucking it until you cum." Harry whispers in his ear.  
"Fuck Harry. You can't say something like that." Louis groans, Harry's firm hands massaging his bum through his jeans.  
"Watch me." Harry taunts, slapping one of the cheek lightly. Louis moans and hides his head in Harry's neck.  
"Harry stop, I'll get hard." Louis warns into the skin of Harry's neck.  
"You like someone playing with your bum, do you? I thought you only topped. Nothing ever touched your bum except your fingers." Harry echoes his word for a month ago.  
"I don't. It just something about your hands that make me want to bottom. Make me want you to man-handle me and fuck me against a wall with your massive hands holding me up. Make me what them in me 24/7." Louis admits, breathing laboured into Harry's neck.  
"We might just have to do that. I'd still want you to fuck me though. Want you to pound me into the mattress with your massive cock." Harry says back, hands trails up to the small of his back and dipping his fingers into the top of Louis' black jeans.  
"Not here. My house. I have a wall that I want you to fuck me on." Louis whines, his hands impossibly tight in Harry's hair.  
"That's dirty. Dirty, dirty boy." Harry tuts, smirking a little and dipping his hands further into Louis' jeans.  
"All for you. Kiss me like you mean it." Louis demands before engaging a kiss once more. Harry pulls Louis in so he is chest to chest with him his hands just rest as his mouth does the work. Moving with finesse and technique against Louis' thin lips. The same lips he has been dreaming about since they stop seeing each other. Those pink, slightly-chapped lips that are so beautiful.  
"Excuse me Harry. You have some fans to meet." Paul's, his security guard's, voice comes from the door and a flash of light goes off before Harry can pull back and move his hands out of Louis' pants.  
" **Holy shit!** Are you two dating?" A fan on the the left of Paul asked excitedly, gripping her camera tightly.  
"You could say that. Did you get a picture?" Harry asks.  
"Yeah I did, do you want me to delete it?" The girl questions.  
"No, you can post it on Twitter and tag us if you want." Harry tells her. She just about faints right then and there. Her eyes go wide and she gives them an ear splitting smile.  
"You guys are so cute together." One of the other girls, short and red-headed, smiles, fixing her hair.  
"You guys are fine with this? You're not jealous or want kill me or anything?" Louis asks.  
"Of course not. We have all be suspecting you since last month. It's nothing new and you make an amazing couple." A blonde girl with a pixie-cut tells them, the others nodding enthusiastically in agreement.  
"Thanks. Now, can you give us a minute to find our shirts and I will be right with you." Harry tells them, turning to find said shirts.  
"Um Harry?" One of the girls pipes up.  
"Yeah babe?" Harry replies, grabbing his shirt from the ground.  
"Can I get a picture with both of you? I love you both." She continues, playing with her phone nervously.  
"Yeah, me too!" A brunette girl with a nose piercing adds.  
"Me as well please!" A pink and purple streaked hair girl with a belly button piercing continues with a smile.  
"Depends if Louis wants too." Harry says, pulling his shirt on.  
"Of course I will. I never wanna disappoint my or your fans." Louis smiles, putting his own shirt on as the girls squeal with happiness.

The two men take pictures with the 9 girls and 1 boy. Harry didn't even see the boy before and he feels semi-bad for it. Smiles, laughs, hugs and kisses all 'round. Photos varied from the standard 'stand and smile' to 'lift me up please' to 'kiss on the cheek' and even a picture with Louis and the other boy, Michael, kissing Harry's blushing red cheeks.  
"Thanks girls and you Michael. Hope you enjoyed the show and meeting us." Harry smiles. The fans shout back words of thanks and praise before Paul ushers them out of the room.  
"Oi Tomlinson, don't fuck up this time. He is insufferable enough as it is and it is worse when he is miserable." Paul tells him. Harry laughs a little.  
"I won't Paul. He is going to be my little handful now." Louis tells him. Paul nods and walks away.  
"I think you have the little hand here. No part of me is small and you know that." Harry whispers in his ear, standing behind him and tucking his hands in Louis' back pockets.  
"True. Your mouth, your ego and your head." Louis spits back, smirking to my hands.  
"Someone's a little cocky today. You know what I meant." Harry growls, groping the shorter man through his jeans.  
"I'll be cocky tonight if you want me. I believe you promised me the wall." Louis calls back, leaning his head back into Harry's chest.  
"I did but I don't think you deserve it now. Beg for it. Show me what you really are. A slutty bottom that is itching for someone to fuck them into their place." Harry whispers into his ear, hands gripping hard. Louis shivers as Harry's word go straight to his cock.  
"I'm a thirsty whore who needs to be fucked into the wall by your massive cock." Louis whimpers back. Usually he doesn't get this submissive but God, Harry is so hot when he is controlling and it just makes him want to be a submissive little bottom.  
"That's right. C'mon, let's get out of here. I have a wall to fuck you on." Harry smirks, pulling his hands out Louis' pockets and wrapping one around his curvy waist.  
"Please." Louis feels pathetic for being so small but it just feels right. Harry pulls him in so he fits into his side and they walk out the back door to Harry's car.  
"Get in. I'm going to tell security that I'm going. Stay here and don't do anything." Harry demands and Louis nods. He gets into the small car and wonder why Harry isn't in his usual Range Rover. The thought hits him that it is too recognizable. He needs something to take his mind off the hardening in his boxers. He pulls his phone out and goes to Twitter. He goes to his mentions which are full of tweets. He sees that the meet-and-greet photos are up and Michael's one has gone viral. People saying things like 'Harry loves being in the middle of a gay man sandwich' and 'Harry looks so comfortable with them'. He smiles at spies a hash-tag. **#LarryIsREAL**  
"Okay, let's see what this is about." Louis says to the empty space, clicking the tag which happens to be the number one worldwide trend. The tweets are all positive and Louis' face hurts from smiling so much. Everyone is so nice and polite and accepting.

  
"I told you to stay still and do nothing." Harry's voice calls as he enters the car.  
"I was just looking at Twitter. No need to get snippy." Louis scoffs, putting his face back in his pocket.  
"I'm sick of your shit right now Tomlinson. You can't just waltz right back into my life and just act like normal. I am going to give you proper welcoming because, unlike you, I'm a proper gentleman. So, shut the fuck up and if you speak without permission, I will leave you on the side of the road and never talk to you ever again." Harry angrily says to him. Louis nods, Harry's strong words ringing in his ears. Guilt touching his heart once more tonight. Harry starts the car and begins his journey to Louis' house.  
"Left or right? You can speak now." Harry demands.  
"Make a left." Louis prompts and Harry does. The street lights illuminating his sweaty pale face, bottom lip tucked under his teeth. He looks so pretty and attractive.  
"Stop ogling at me. Right or left?" Harry snaps at him, pulling Louis out of his trance.  
"Right. It is number 2796." Louis mumbles, looking at the passing houses. Harry nods and follows Louis' instructions. He pulls into the driveway and opens the door. Louis stays immobile until Harry opens his door.  
"Unclip and wrap your legs around my waist. Now." Harry demands. Louis unclips himself from the seat belt and wraps his limbs around Harry's thin frame. Harry's head buries in Louis' neck and he begins sucking at the tan skin. Louis whines, words failing in his throat as Harry's lips suckle.  
"You are mine now. You aren't going anywhere and I am going to mark you." Harry grumbles into the skin, biting down and walking towards the door. Louis' legs tighten and he lets out a small moan. Harry presses Louis' body against the door and bites down, hard into the skin. Louis cries out and pants heavily, knowing he can't do anything to stop it.  
"Open the door." Harry tells him, licking over the purple mark he has made. Louis blindly puts a hand around the wood until he finds the knob and turns it. The door swings open and the two bodies fall with it. Colliding with the carpet floor. Louis groans as a slight burning pain singes his lower back.  
"Sorry babe. I'll make it better." Harry tells him, standing up and helping him up again. Louis smiles, his back still hurting.  
"Where is that wall?" Harry whispers in his ear.  
"Straight ahead." Louis says lowly, eyeing the wall. Harry smirks.  
"Undress now. I want you naked and by the wall in a minute." Harry commands, walking to the bathroom in search for lube. He enters the dirty room and throws clothes into the basket. Louis is such a slob. He lifts a pair of dirty football shorts and spies a half empty bottle of lube.  
"Half-empty?" Harry asks himself before setting out of the room. He enters the lounge room and he can see Louis, lying against the wall with his hands by his side.  
"Thank you for obeying me." Harry smiles, standing in front of him. Louis stares at him, eyes dilated and wide.  
"However, I have a question. Why is this bottle half-empty? Have you been letting others fuck you?" Harry asks, waggling the bottle in front of Louis' face. Louis shakes his head and Harry just glares. "Have you been pleasuring yourself while I was not with you?" Louis' face goes pale as he nods small. "Who do you think about when you finger yourself, huh? You may speak." Harry continues, stepping closer.  
"You Harry, only you." Louis whimpers, feeling so exposed.  
"Really? Prove it. Show me who you belong to. Face the wall and spread em." Harry smirks as Louis obeys him. Louis turns and places his hands on the black wall, legs spread apart. Harry crouches down and peers between Louis' shaking legs. He blows some air onto his exposed hole and Louis' leg twitches.  
"Do you like it when you finger yourself to me? Do you come hard over me? Do you scream my name so loud that neighbours wake up?" Harry asks, finger running around the muscle. Louis keens in his throat and nods, head resting on his fore arm.  
"Do you like me being in charge? Do you like someone taking care of you? Do you wanna be a bottom for me?" Harry questions, looking up into Louis' hooded eyes. Louis' face scrunches as Harry's finger nail catches his entrance but he nods to Harry's words.  
"Show me how you finger yourself. Let me watch." Harry demands, standing up and handing Louis the bottle of lube. Louis takes the bottle, hand shaking as he opens the lid. Harry stands back, eyes trained to Louis' now slick fingers as he pulls his shirt off. Louis puts a finger to his entrance and slowly pushes it in, feeling the burn at the stretch. Harry smiles as he shucks his shoes off and his socks, watching Louis in only his jeans. He can feel the blood rushing down his body into his groin as he watches Louis' small finger push into himself.  
"So hot babe. Such an amazing sight." Harry tells him. Louis whimpers, desperately trying to suppress any noise because Harry isn't letting him speak. Harry unbuttons his jeans and peels them off his legs, chucking them with his shirt. He squeezes himself through his black boxers as Louis moves his finger faster.  
"Add a second one baby. I know you can take it." Harry prompts, pulling his boxers down. Louis whines as he pushes a second finger in and stretches himself further. Harry begins to work a hand over himself as he watches Louis' fingers push into Louis' hole.  
"How long since you last did this? Fingered yourself open for someone or a toy? You may answer." Harry asks  
"2 weeks. Opened myself for my toy. But it wasn't as good as your tongue. Nothing is. My fingers, my dildo, nothing." Louis babbles as he scissors himself.  
"Nothing is better than my tongue? I prove that my cock is better than anything." Harry tells him, fondling his balls lightly. Louis nods and curls his fingers, getting desperate and needy for his prostate.  
"Third one now. Then I'll fuck you." Harry tells him, squirting some lube in his hand and jerking himself once more. Louis squeezes one more inside and pushes them in forcefully, aiming for his spot. He tries again and again but to no avail.  
"What's wrong hun? Can't reach your special spot?" Harry asks smugly. Louis whines and nods. He whines when he is desperate and Harry is hooked on it.  
"What some help?" Harry continues, eyeing the area.  
"Please." Louis sobs. Harry knows he should punish him for speaking when he wasn't asked but Louis' voice is so wrecked that he doesn't care. He just needs to fuck this boy. Harry grabs Louis' wrist and pulls his fingers out, with Louis moaning in detest. He slides one of his own inside the American and hits his prostate dead on. Louis' knees buckle and he groans out. That is what he has been craving for the past 10 minutes.  
"I want you to make as much noise as you want. Make sure you scream out who is fucking you so good. So fucking loud that we get noise complaints." Harry hisses at him, driving his finger into his prostate again. Louis nods. Harry pulls his finger out and positions himself behind Louis' spread legs.  
"You ready babe?" Harry asks, one hand gripping Louis' hip.  
"Please. Fuck me." Louis begs, pushing back needy. Harry slowly pushes into Louis, his cock being swallowed up by Louis' tight heat. Louis' face contorts against his arm as he feels the stretch and burn. Harry's cock is much wider and much longer than his fingers. He pants heavily as bites his arm to try and ignore the burn. Harry finally stops when he all the way in.  
"Fuck Louis, I didn't use a condom." Harry gasps.  
"It's fine. I'm not going to get pregnant." Louis groans out.  
"You okay hun? Want me to stop?" Harry asks and Louis can hear in sincerity in his voice.  
"Just gimme a second. You're big. So much bigger than your fingers or your tongue." Louis pants, he knows he makes absolute zero sense but he knows that Harry knows what he means. He feels Harry's head rest in the crook of his neck and his lips on his skin, lightly and sweetly.  
"What are you doing?" Louis croaks.  
"Taking your mind of the pain. Is it working?" Harry asks sweetly, peppering the skin with light kisses.  
"Yeah. I'm good now." Louis tells him, grinding down.  
"Good, prepare for the fuck of your life." Harry taunts as he pulls back and slams back in, the sound of skin on skin echoing the room. Louis pushes back, aching for more. Harry's right hand stays gripped to his hip whilst his left wraps around Louis' on the wall. He pulls back again half way before slamming in again. He keeps up his rhythm, relentless and hard as Louis moans and groans.  
"Oh Harry, _jesus fuck._ " Louis babbles. His mind has blank with searing white, hot pleasure as Harry's balls slap against his ass.  
"Harder, oh fuck, harder!" Louis moans, thighs tight. Harry complies and rocks his body into Louis', making Louis' body slap against the wall.  
"I am going to fuck you into this wall and you are going to take it." Harry growls, pressing his body against Louis and snapping his hips. Louis feels his neglected cock rub against the smooth wall, sending electric shocks through his body.  
"Harry, jesus christ, Harry!" Louis groans, toes curling.  
"That's it. **Scream** my name. Tell everyone who is fucking you so good." Harry hisses in his ear, his traces of stubble tickling his neck. He changes his angle and he nails Louis' prostate. Louis cries out and his arms fall.  
"Is that your spot babe?" Harry asks, voice falsely sweet.  
"Yes, fuck yes, again please." Louis pleads, tears well in his eyes.  
"Arms up. Now." Harry demands, grinding into Louis' abused ass. Louis flops his arms up helplessly and Harry grips them in his hand. Tight on Louis' tattooed wrists. Harry pulls back and thrust in, Louis squirming in his grasp.  
"God Harry, fuck, so good." Louis cries, tears streaming down his face. He is so hard and his prostate is getting abused in the most pleasurable way possible and it feels so damn good. Harry is now sucking at his neck, his chin tickling the sensitive skin and his tongue runs along the vein. His senses are in overload and Harry's constant touching is putting him closer and closer to the edge. Not to mention his hips pushing hard into him. His legs have gone numb and his stomach is abnormally tight.  
"Oh Harry, 'm close. Fuck, so close." Louis tells him. Harry doesn't respond. His hips move faster and the hand that was bruising his waist is now wrapped around his cock and tugging softly. Louis lets out a high whine that he would normal be embarrassed about but he is too far gone to even care about anything else.  
"C'mon babe. Scream my name." Harry nibbles at his sweaty skin, the words hot breaths. He gasps as Harry's hand moves faster, thumbing at the tip.  
"Harry, jesus, Harry fuck." Louis whines, head tilted into Harry's chest. Harry squeezes Louis' dick and that is it. Louis' face goes lax as he orgasms all over Harry's hand and the wall. Harry wishes he could have that face tattooed onto the inside of his eyelids. All that falls from Louis' lips are high curses and Harry's name. Harry pumps him through it until he is whining from over sensitivity.  
"Harry, stop. Stop please." Louis begs, dropping a hand from Harry's wrist and wrenching Harry's hand off his softening cock.  
"All most there pumpkin. Just hold on." Harry tells him and Louis nods lazily. Harry thrusts fast and hard, chasing his impending orgasm.  
"Harry, fuck," Louis whimpers again as Harry thrusts a final time before shooting into Louis, fast and hot. Louis can feel it pulsing inside him and it makes his cock twitch.

"Fuck Louis." Harry breathes out, hand dropping Louis' wrist.  
"Jesus Harry." Louis pants back as Harry pulls out. He can feel the cum dripping down the back of his legs and it is not pleasant.  
"You good babe? Thoroughly fucked out?" Harry asks curiously, grabbing some tissues.  
"God yes, I'm not enjoying the semen dripping from my asshole though." Louis whines as Harry gets back.  
"I'll clean you out." Harry offers handing Louis the tissues.  
"I swear to God if you - **FUCK!** " Louis cuts himself off as Harry licks a fat strip over his leaking hole.  
"If I what Louis?" Harry asks in that fake sweet innocent voice that Louis is getting endeared by.  
"Shut up and continue, you prick." Louis tells him.  
"That's rude. You're lucky I like you." Harry says, slapping his hand down on Louis' bum cheek as he delves his tongue back in. Louis recoils from the sharp whack before pushing back.  
"Fuck H, don't do that. I'll get hard again." Louis groans.  
"Like being spanked huh? I can definitely work with that." Harry snickers as he collects some come on his tongue and swallows.  
"This is why I don't bottom. I turn into a kinky, slutty, needy whore who begs to be touched." Louis whines into the wall.  
"It's fine babe, I like it. We can always take turns. I'm more than happy to comply for your needs. I'm versatile." Harry soothes him, rubbing his thighs as he licks for a final time.  
"Really? You would do that for me?" Louis asks as Harry stands up.  
"Of course." Harry agrees with a spit-slick, red-lipped smile. Louis smiles back and hugs him tightly.  
"Thank you." Louis says into the Brit's chest. Harry just hums in response. He is so happy just to be with Louis. Let alone have him back, in his arms and happy.

As for Louis, he is happy that his English love affair has a happy ending. Happy that he has proved to his mind that love is not all bullshit. Happy that the connection he felt a month ago will stay for much longer. Happy that he has finally found a nice guy who is as equally a good lover as a good fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too shitty. If you want to, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RachLoves1D5SOS) or on [Tumblr](http://limpnoodlemikey.tumblr.com)!


End file.
